rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas St. North
Nicholas St. North, otherwise known as Santa Clause, is the Guardian of Wonder. He resides in his workshop located at the North Pole along with his Elves and Yetis. Appearance Nicholas St. North, often shortened to North, is a large man both in height and in body. Unlike more traditional images of Santa Clause, he has a more muscular build and is less round. His most notable features are his bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, a long white beard, and rosy red cheeks. His clothing, although red, does not feature the traditional white of Santa Clause. Instead, he has a thick cloak trimmed in black fur covering his red vest, plaid sash, and black pants. Finally, instead of a traditional Santa Hat, North has a thick black fur ushanka. One of North's most notable features are the tattoos that he has on his forearms. These tattoos contain the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice', and he often uses them in reference to the lists that he makes to track all of the good girls and boys recieving presents each year. Finally, when he is ready for action, he can be seen with two swords strapped to his waist for easy access. Personality North is a complex individual with a series of personality traits. As he explains to Jack Frost in the film, everyone has a center that is covered by layers of personality. North is often seen as an Intimidating and Fearless individual, often stemming from his warrior spirit. He is fierce, demanding, and impulsive; whatever he does, he does it with confidence and leadership. This often can be attributed to his appearence, as first appearing much more like a warrior than like Ole' St. Nick. Underneath his fearless exterior, North is then seen as positively Jolly, taking everything in life as something fun and happy to partake in. This can be seen when he is helping Toothiana collect teeth, as he begins to make a game and competition out of the process by challenging the other Guardians to race while they are doing this. Underneath his jolly nature, North is then seen as mysterious figure. This can be seen because of his many surprises he gives throughout the film. He surprises others with his fighting ability, and his knowledge of what is going on around the world. Underneath his mysterious nature, he is shown as caring. This is perhaps one of the strongest traits other seen in him because he is a Guardian of Childhood. He always keeps others in mind first, and is often portrayed as a father figure to Jack. His awareness of others and ability to support them goes far beyond his other traits, and despite how much he is able to intimidate others, he will always be caring and supportive. Finally, his center is considered wonder, and that is the idea that he is a creature of wonder. His ability to see wonder in the world, to see what others cannot, establishes his ability to ciltivate wonder through working as Santa Clause. As long as he is able to wonder about the world around him, he is able to bring wonder out from others as well. Powers and Abilities As the Guardian of Wonder, North has the ability to find wonder in everything around him even when others cannot. He also has the power of spreading wonder through his toys, able to create enough toys and deliver them to the children of the world on Christmas Eve. He is a creative genious capable of combining magic and science into wonders of joy for children. Weapons North is an expert swordsman and magician. His strength is clear from his large form, but he goes further by weilding weapons instead of his fists. His weapons of choice, dual curved blades, provide him with adaptability to fight multiple enemies in his path. Having been declared a master swordsman, in the books his skills lead him to recieve the legendary relic sword, Tsar Lunar Xi, from the Man-in-the-Moon. In terms of being a magician, North is able to use his magic not only for the creation of toys but he also to create magical snow globes that provide transportation. All he needs to do is shake the globe, say the location he wishes to go, and as he throws the globe a portal will appear that will lead him to his destination. The power of these portals allows for the transportation of multiple individuals, as North has used the portals to lead the Guardians as well as provide faster transportaiton for his sleigh. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III North has the strongest bond with Hiccup out of the big four, respecting and identifying with Hiccups creative mind and wonder (toward dragons). Similar to Jack, he acts as Hiccups mentor in crafting, even seeking to teach him Magic (with mixed results). Jack Frost North has the strongest bond with Jack Frost out of the guardians. He is Jacks mentor due to thier similar cold related themes and merry making attributes, shoring up Jacks spirits when he is down. He has his faith in Jack rewarded at the end of rise of the guardians. Merida DunBroch Not many stories provide interaction between North and Merida, as she isn't quite the type to run around the workshop. Instead, many believe that North would interact with Merida on a level of courage and fighting, as both feature warrior spirits that contrast with their seeming nature. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel also seems to be a character that would get along with North, as she is a true child of Wonder. Many mockup artists love to feature her exploring North's Workshop, believing that, from her limited interaction with the outside world, she would find a large facination with the elves and the Yetis. Although she may not have a great understanding of the concept of Christmas, many stories take to having North evolve into a father-like figure for the girl, giving her gifts and connecting with her as he fosters her wonder for the world. Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters